royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Milton Grimm
Milton Grimm, known as Headmaster Grimm by the students is one of the Brothers Grimm at Ever After High. He is generally viewed as a type of Mayor in Land of Ever After and kings and queens bow to his apparent wisdom. He was meant to run the school with his brother Giles Grimm, whom he shared a close relationship with, travelling the world together and they both founded the school in 1812. From that point on, fairytale characters started fulfilling their destinies, but Giles soon found out that people were allowed to flip the script and change their destinies. Milton thought this would bring utter chaos in the Land of Ever After and therefore decided to lock Giles up in The Vault of Lost Tales in order to be sealed out from the outside world and where Giles was cursed with a babbling spell. In the webisode Thronecoming an event took place that released Giles from his spell and he was reunited with his brother Milton. Following this, it was established in the webisode Spring Unsprung that the brothers are both now headmasters at Ever After High. Milton is also in contact with Mirror Prison, as he is one of the most high-ranked figures in the fairytale world. He, along with The Good King, Raven Queen, Gepetto, Giles and Baba Yaga, are the only one's who know that The Evil Queen is still alive. Milton shows respect towards the Royals, specifically Apple White, his future Queen and makes reference to her being his future queen and even calls her "Your Highness", and, “Future Queen.” Personality Milton Grimm is a secretive man and a strict headmaster. Although he shows no sympathy whatsoever to the Rebels he shows favour to the Royals, especially Apple, and shows them respect. He has a strong stance on every student following their destiny. But the main reason why he's like that, is due to an incident in his childhood that costed the life of Giles, because of it he insists that no one so much as considers ignoring their desitny. Appearance Milton has grey short hair and a grey moustache with long grey side burns. He has green eyes. He wears a long blue suit jacket with gold trim around the lapel, cuffs, back and buttons, dark blue trousers, grey waistcoat, pale grey shirt, blue tie with a clock tie pin on it and a lilac patterned scarf tucked just under his suit jacket. Milton wears brown shoes. He also carries a set of keys on a large hoop hanging under his jacket and he wears a blue ring on his middle finger of his right hand. Family Milton has a brother called Giles. Trivia *Milton Grimm practices his speeches with toy unicorns and a doll version of himself, as in the webisode, True Hearts Day Part 1 *His office is as big as the Throne Room at Ever After High and his chair is a throne which sits on a raised platform to give it prominence. *Milton Grimm knows that Raven Queen has a yearly mirror chat with her mother and sometimes he refers to the Evil Queen as you-know-who or The Greatest Evil Ever After Has Ever Known. *Milton Grimm also has the Clock image that is on his tie pin, on his MirrorPad in his office. *He loves flinging cabbages over the wall with a catapult. It's a weakness of his. *The Storybook of Legends is locked inside a crystal box that sits on a gilded pedestal in the centre of Milton Grimm's office. *In Thronecoming, Milton Grimm tricked Raven Queen by swopping her gift from Heritage Hall with the intention of getting her to sign the Storybook of Legends. Gallery luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Milton.jpg|Book Art Headmaster 5MFTS.png|5-Minutes Fairy Tale Stories Milton Grimm's Office - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|Milton in his office Milton Grimm, Clock Motifs - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|Clock Motif on MirrorPad and Tie Pin Legacy_Day_Ceremony_-_TTOLD.png|Milton at Legacy Day Milton Grimm in office - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Milton Grimm at the end of Legacy Day Apple and daring behind headmaster.png|Milton cheering in the audience Headmaster Grimm - THDP3.png|A shocked Milton Milton - SRM.png|Milton pleased of Raven being evil Chicken man - SRM.png|Milton not wanting to be a chicken man The Headmaster Climing - BJR.png|From 'Blondie's Just Right' STOMP - BJR.png|Milton being stomped on in 'Blondie's Just Right' Milton and Giles.png|Milton and his brother Giles as children. M Grimm - BJR.png|Milton up to no good Milton Grimm - BJR.png|Milton in his office with Blondie Sneaky Milton Grimm - BJR.png|Milton being sneaky Milton Grimm pleased - BJR.png|Milton Grimm pleased with himself MG-RGTalent.png|Rebel's Got Talent MGrimm -RGTalent.png|Milton in the Charmatorium Stark Raven Mad - maddie lizzie.jpg|Milton in his office with Maddie and Lizzie Stark Raven Mad - headmaster.jpg|Milton frowning Stark Raven Mad - take a seat.jpg|Milton and Baba Yaga Milton_Grimm_-_TTOLD.png|Milton angry that Raven is rebelling her destiny Milton Grimm - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Milton Grimm - The Tale of Legacy Day Giles Grimm - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Giles Grimm, Milton's brother - The Tale of Legacy Day Milton Grimm's ring - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Milton Grimm's key close up. Milton Grimm's Clock Tie Pin - Blondie's Just Right.png|Milton Grimm's Clock Tie Pin Milton Grimm practiscing his speech with toy unicorns - True Hearts Day Part 1.png|Milton Grimm practising his speech. Milton Grimm's Office - True Hearts Day Part 1.png|Inside Milton's Office GilesMiltonYoung.jpg|Milton and Giles under the true hearts tree as children Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Boys Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Milton Grimm Pages